


close to you

by bowlerhatfringe



Series: on the day that you were born the angels got together, and decided to create a dream come true [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlerhatfringe/pseuds/bowlerhatfringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma and Kuroo go shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	close to you

It’s a little deserted with the exception of a trio of high school girls and a couple. The tiny boutique is elaborately decorated— pink canopies hanging off displays, glass bowls filled with rhinestones showing off bracelets, and doilies displaying flowery perfume. Kuroo feels out of place in his Nekoma gym sweats and the duffle bag that’s a little smelly hanging off his side. But Kenma wanted to come and that’s truly all that mattered. 

Kenma looks in their element, opposed to Kuroo. The setter was busy picking up ribbons and holding them to their hair. First, an orange one with beads that don’t suit them at all and then Kenma turns to Kuroo, holding a red ribbon on one side of their head and a blue on the other. “Which one?” 

Kuroo brushes his knuckles against Kenma’s left hand, signalling the red one. 

“It matches our school colours,” he says. Kenma nods in approval, softly clutching the ribbon in their hand. Kuroo smiles a little devilishly and leans close. 

“And it’s my favourite colour on you.” Kenma flushes slightly, but also leans in. 

“I know.” Their noses nearly brush and Kenma steps back to look at some clips. Kuroo smiles to himself, heart rate a little faster than before. 

A few steps from the ribbons on display are barrettes and clips. The accessories are laid out on a pink and white plaid cloth with the prices taped beneath. There’s lots of hearts and strawberries and rhinestones, but one clip catches Kuroo’s eye. Seeing that Kenma still looks undecided, Kuroo picks up the clip and holds it out to them, his partner blinking in surprise. 

“Look, a black cat.” Kuroo smirks. “Reminds me of someone.” 

“Ha ha.” Kenma deadpans, but takes the clip from Kuroo and holds it with the red ribbon they had picked out. 

Kenma seems to be scanning the store, before asking, “What else?” Kenma had wanted to buy things, but seemed... nervous. Kuroo wanted to hold them. 

“Whatever you want.” Kuroo replies honestly. “I think you look cute no matter what,” he adds without hesitation. He leans in to peck Kenma’s cheek but the bleached blonde backs up.

“Kuroo.” they say in a hushed voice, after the trio of girls looked over curiously. Kuroo grins widely. He settles for ruffling Kenma’s hair and for the briefest moment, letting his knuckles graze against Kenma’s cheek. Kenma looks like they’re trying to fight a smile, but they give in (and Kenma’s mouth is so perfect; the way they look at Kuroo like he means something makes his stomach twist). 

Kuroo really, really wants to hold hands. 

Instead, he chuckles, adjusting the duffle bag on his shoulder. He gestures to the checkout. “Unless you want anything else..?” 

“Sure I—” Kenma stutters to a stop, and their eyes meet his shoes. Kuroo looks behind him and sees the couple staring at them, the girl looking confused and the boy looking a little too insightful. Impulsively, Kuroo grabs a random handful of clips and then nearly drags Kenma to the cashier. Kenma, confused, drops the ribbon and the clip on the counter. Kuroo lets the handful of clips clink against the countertop. 

The clerk smiles, only a tad put off, and says “Ahhh are you two buying gifts for your girlfriends?” 

Kuroo pulls out his wallet. “I am.” he says simply. The clerk beams and she rings it all up, putting it in a pink bag decorated with lace. “I hope she enjoys them!” she wishes with a wink and then, just as the trio of girls line up, Kuroo passes the bag to Kenma, who’s left blinking up at him.

“Here you go.” he says with the warmest tone he can muster, trying to ignore all the pairs of eyes on them. Kenma clutches the bag a little more and they nod. Their cheeks are pink. 

“Thanks, Kuroo.” 

The clerk gasps. “Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize you were a girl—” 

Kenma shakes their head and replies evenly, “Not today. But thank you for the apology all the same.” 

The clerk looks confused, but gives them a small nod. Kuroo grabs Kenma’s hand and drags them out of the store, the gaggle of girls watching with wide eyes and the boy going, “Oh, so it was a girl after all.” 

Kuroo nearly turns back but Kenma’s hand tightens around Kuroo’s and they say, “You don’t always have to do that.” The doorbell chimes behind them when upon leaving. Kuroo takes the opportunity to hug Kenma to his chest. 

“Of course I do.” he protests. “Unless you really don't want me to. Then I’ll stop.” Kuroo offers, speaking into Kenma’s hair. Kenma shakes their head as best as possible against his chest, arms lying lightly at Kuroo’s waist. 

“As long as you’re not punching anyone in the name of my honor,” they joke. Kuroo snickers and they pull away from each other. Kuroo watches Kenma for a moment, noting the pleased expression on their face. 

“Do you wanna wear your ribbon?” he asks. Kenma stares at the contents in the bag.

“Not today.” they say. 

Kuroo nods in understanding. He holds out his hand, smiling. “To the video game store, then?” 

Kenma snorts. “Game store.” they agree. (They hold hands all the way there.)

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the wonderful egg light of my life, [kaitlyn](http://pocket-phyl.tumblr.com/) ❤ 
> 
> ... back in july. OTL
> 
> we we're talking about how cool it would be to have some representation with characters and we talked EXTENSIVELY about kenma and kuroo and BAM! this fanfic happened. basically kenma is genderfluid and kuroo is their head-over-heels boyfriend. originally was outlined to be ten chapters wayyy back in july, but school happened and i never got around to working on it. for now im going to say this is a one-shot, but i will add it as a series in case i continue to update for my egg-wife ❤
> 
> please tell me if i researched incorrectly or if i misused pro-nouns (on a related note, critique is great!) 
> 
> [here's the song for the fic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5wI5qt0cFo)


End file.
